The warming and therapeutic effect of laser light on body tissue is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,146 issued to G. J. Bellinger in 1995 discloses the use of a laser to reduce pain, to reduce inflammation, and to enhance healing.
The applicants have intimate familiarity with acupuncture as well as laser therapy of body tissues. In Eastern Medicine body energy paths are defined as meridian pathways and Jin Shin Jyutsu energy pathways. In acupuncture a localized tissue problem area is treated by needling trigger points consisting of nerve endings known to be interconnected along an energy flow path to the localized problem area.
In their practice the applicants have worked with individuals having problems generally perceived as being specific to a local body area as well as individuals having more systemic nerve diseases. Following protocols of laser treatments along body energy paths, where acupuncture points of nerve endings were targeted, remarkable recoveries from chronic pains and even reversals in incurrable diseases have been achieved.